Large quantities of salt and water move across epithelial cells. These cells are able to maintain a constant volume by balancing solute entry and exit. The mechanisms for epithelial cell fluid transport are under investigation in this laboratory. Optical and electrical studies have been performed on cultured renal cells. The goal of these studies is an increased understanding of the mechanism of fluid transport in epithelia.